Tonsillitis
by Selah1
Summary: Ed has tonsillitis and the unit just can't pass up this opportunity to make fun of him. [Roy x Edward]
1. Part One

It started with a cough, then progressed to a horse voice and dizziness. It

wasn't until the headaches that Al finally convinced Ed to see a doctor.

That was when their problems began.

The doctor had told them that Ed had strep throat and said to prevent it

from happening again, he should have his tonsils removed. Al had nodded in understanding while Ed was confused. He didn't even know what tonsils

were.

To make a long story short, Ed was going to get his tonsils removed even

though he didn't know what tonsils were, but Alphonse did and that was what mattered.

"You don't need your tonsils, so it won't be a problem removing them,"

explained the doctor, gently.

"Then why do I have them?" questioned Ed

The doctor sighed, "Mr. Elric, I have told you four times already…"

"Don't worry, just give us an appointment." Alphonse replied quickly,

before Ed could speak.

Ed glared.

The appointment was set for two weeks from Thursday. Al being the kind

brother he was, pointed out to Ed that he had to talk to the Colonel, to get time

off.

Ed groaned.

This meant he had to go to the Colonel's office willingly.

Sigh.

This was going to be fun.

Ed walked into the Colonel's office, without knocking; not that Roy was

surprised or anything. Fullmetal never knocked anyway.

Ed and Roy looked at each other for a couple minutes and stared.

"I want time off." Ed began.

Roy blinked.

"Why?"

Ed sighed.

"I'm sick and need to have surgery." Ed replied.

Roy raised an eyebrow.

Ed glared.

It was going to be a long session.

In the end, Ed did get the time off; on condition he visited them at the

office after the surgery or let them visit. Ed said he would visit. No sense in

letting them visits him. They would just harass him. He got plenty of that at

work, he didn't need it at home.

Alphonse had listened to the doctor, when Ed didn't, so at least one of them knew what was going on because Ed sure didn't. Which wasn't anything new, really. It was how things work between them. Alphonse listened while Ed didn't. Some things never changed.

Ed was supposed to go for surgery at ten in the morning. He would be in

recovery at 1 and then clearance, varied. The doctor had told Alphonse to have soft foods ready for Ed. He was going to need them, according to the

doctor. Al had nodded and made sure to follow the doctor's orders.

Again, because, Ed sure wasn't.

When Al was able to visit Ed after the surgery, he had hoped Ed

might be a pleasant mood. He walked in and glanced in Ed's direction

hopeful.

Ed just glared.

So much for that idea.

Ed and Al promised that they would visit once Ed felt better. Otherwise,

the unit would be visiting them. Something that Ed was not going to let

happen, if he had anything to say or do about it.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Sorry this is so late, wasn't letting me upload anything. --

Also to the reviewer who came me the flame, if you have something to say to me at least leave a email.

**Kyliah**: Thanks for the tips. As for Ed not knowing what tonsils are, I think it's perfectly plausiable. Ed might be a genius but, I don't think manypeople would know what tonsils are. Besides it seems that he is only a genius in things to do with alchemy.

LPGurl: Glad you liked it and Al is still in the armor.

**SaFire flamE**: Stupid minor errors. Thanks for pointing them out to me.

**Uchiha Kuraiko**: Glad you found this amusing.

**Aseret Kitsune**: Thanks and I'm glad you liked it.

**Kawaiialchemist**: I'll keep going, do you won't have to kill the bunny.

**Hollow Stares**: It all depends on the doctor I suppose. shrugs

Ed glared grumpily at Al,as his brother stared at him in pity. He hated

pity. More so when it came from his younger brother.

According to the doctor, the surgery had been a success and he should be fine in a couple days. A couple days that seemed so far off. Plus, his brother's optimism was starting to grate on his nerves.

He had a strong urge to yell and kill his brother. He could only do the

second one though. He couldn't make a single sound.

Heck, a mouse made more noise then he did. It was quite frankly ridiculous.

He was so not looking forward to going to the office. He should have said

they could visit him. Was it too late to call the Colonel up and said he

changed his mind?

Right.

He couldn't talk.

Damn.

Riza placed down the book she had been reading and glanced outside.

"Hmm…they should be here by now. Where are they?" Havoc mused, out loud.

"Edward's sick so they might be a litle slower," Riza pointed out.

"How long till he recovers?" Fury asked politely.

"A couple days at least but could be longer. Recovery process varies from person to person," Riza explained to Fury gently.

Havoc turned to looked at them. "Oh? You seemed to know a lot about it

Lieutenant."

"Well someone has to. We can't have the Colonel being unstable, now can

we," Riza replied,smoothly.

"Unstable?"Fury questioned, obviously confused.

"Unstable with worry," Havoc clarified. "Since the boss and the Colonel

are together."

"They're together?" Fury said, shocked.

Havoc blinked at the Sergeant Major. "You didn't know?"

Fury leaned against Hawkeye's desk. "You leave for a two week mission and everything changes," he muttered.

"Come on brother, it's only a couple more blocks," Al coaxed, as Edward

slowed down once again.

Edward raised an eyebrow at his brother. He was tempted to tell Al it was

too far and he could continue without him, besides the pavement was looking nice and cold. It would feel wonderful against his jaw. Since his jaw was killing him. Although it had nothing to do with the surgery, so Al

wouldn't let him rest against him.

Some brother he was.

Since Ed didn't think Al would be very approing of Ed lying on the

ground, he pressed on.

Honestly, the things he did for his brother.

It was beyond the standard.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was standing guard by the window, looking for any sights of the Elric brothers. Fury was watching Breda and Falman played chess. Although, in all fairness, it seemed that Breda was finding Falman's attempts at winning amusing.

Riza was making sure the Colonel got at least some of his paperwork.

"Colonel how do you expect to rise in the ranks if you don't do your

paperwork!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

Havoc chuckled.

"The paperwork is only going to increase, Sir!" Riza retorted.

Fury chuckled.

"I fail to see your point, Lieutenant," Roy replied, dead pan.

Breda and Falman chuckled at Riza who threw her arms in the air in

frustration and headed to her desk.

Colonel Roy Mustang should have felt lucky because First Lieutenant didn't

have her gun on her.

Extremely lucky.

"See brother, were here that wasn't too hard was it?" Al asked, still smiling.

Ed decided to keep his comments to himself. He didn't really have a choice

in the matter.

"Come on, brother let's go to the office," Al said, cheerfully.

Now we get to climb up several flights of stairs, Ed thought, bitterly.

Oh joy.

Fury looked over as the door to the office opened and smiled as the Elric

brothers walk through. Havoc was now at his desk instead of at the window

and Hawkeye was back at her desk as well.

"How are you feeling boss?" Havoc asked, cheerfully.

Ed glanced over at Havoc and glared at him. What right did he have to be

so darn cheerful? Cheerfulness needed to die, Ed decided, grudgingly.

Havoc blinked and looked away instantly. "Gotcha boss, you don't want to

be bothered."

Ed smirked, he always knew Havoc was a quick learner.

"The Colonel wants to see you Edward-kun," Riza replied, coolly from her desk.

Edward pulled a face when he thought she wasn't looking. It was quite sad

that he couldn't do anything more. He made sure to stomp extra loud to the Colonel's office.

Fury stared at him and then turned to look at Al. "Your brother was

quiet," Fury accused. "Edward-kun is never quiet."

Havoc couldn't help but agree with the younger solider.

"It's because of the surgery," Al explained.

When all the soldiers in the unit looked at him blankly, Al decided to

elaborate.

"He won't be able to speak for a couple days. The surgery was all done in

the throat," Al elaborated.

Havoc was the first to crack as they stared at Al. He let out a chuckle

and set off everyone else. Soon the rest of the unit was laughing. Al

couldn't help but cracked a smile.

After all it was pretty amusing.

"Ah…Fullmetal," Roy greeted, after a couple minutes of Edward tapping his

foot.

Ed had the distinct feeling that this session was just going down hill. Ed

decided to just glare at the man. It was after all a very effective

response.

Roy glanced up in time to catch Edward's glare. First Hawkeye glaring, now

Fullmetal. Who was next, honestly?

Roy waited for the angry response but there was none. Roy couldn't help

but feel perplexed at the situation. Ed usually would have thrown a tantrum by now.

Which oddly enough, he was not doing.

Roy rested his chin in one of his gloved hands. "Is this a new game were

playing? Perhaps charades?"

Ed looked away from the Colonel deciding that he wasn't going to even look at the Colonel. He wasn't worth his time.

Roy felt his lips turn slightly, forming a smirk. Edward, as always was

entertaining. He always had been. Usually, Ed was quite vocal. However,

today he seemed to be lacking in that area.

It was rather odd.

Perhaps, Edward had grown up? The idea itself was foreign. Fullmetal

growing up? The way Edward acted it seemed it would never happen.

Roy shook his head. Edward must be sick. It was the only the logicalresponse.

"No wonder it's so quiet in there," Breda said. "Usually you hear him

throwing a fit at the Colonel by the way."

Havoc nodded in agreement. "The Colonel doesn't know does he?"

Al shook his head. "He doesn't or at least I don't think so."

"Shouldn't he have told the Colonel through," Kain replied. "If they are

together, they shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other."

"This is the Colonel and Fullmetal, boss. They aren't like normal couples,"

Havoc argued.

Al couldn't help but agreed, his brother and the Colonel were unique

individuals in a unique relationship.

"The Colonel will noticed," Riza explained. "When Edward doesn't respond

to the comments on Edward's heights."

Al cracked a smile.

Roy frowned at Edward. Something was seriously wrong here. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Roy walked over to where the blonde alchemist was sitting and sat beside

him. Ed looked at him with a raised eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment.

Ed ignored the older alchemist as Roy placed an arm around his shoulder,

drawing him closer.

However, when Roy grasped Edward's chin and leaned forward for a kiss. Ed felt intense pain and pushed Roy away with his automail arm.

Roy blinked at him surprised and Edward rolled his eyes. The blond marched over to Roy's desk grabbed some blank paper and a pen. He walked over to the couch and wrote furiously on the paper. He handed the sheet when he was done. Roy accepted it slightly puzzled.

_I can't talk you Bastard, so stop trying to get me to._

_Don't kiss me! My throat hurts._

Roy looked up from the paper and looked at Edward. "I see. You could had

just told me."

Edward grabbed the paper and added some more underneath his previous

statement.

_How was I supposed to do that? I can't talk remember!_

"Ah, yes it seems to have slipped my mind," Roy explained, as Edward rolled his eyes.

Silence.

Edward drummed his fingers against his automail in boredom.

Roy looked away from the wall, a smirk on his face. "It's a shame that you

have gotten the short end of the deal."

Edward whirled around to looked at the man, practically baring his teeth

in rage.

Roy was smart enough to start moving before Edward started to clap his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Al looked at the door nervously, since all he could hear was the clashing of automail. He had seen the alchemy reaction, minutes before. Al had no doubt that the Colonel started it. The man always did. Al was amazed he was still alive.

It must be because; Ed liked him so much. Even though Ed would deny it, Al knew better.

"Should one of us go in there?" Fury asked.

Falman stared at him. "Do you yearn for a short life Fury?"

Fury shooked his head. "No but, what happens if Ed hurts the Colonel?"

Al shrugged. "Well the Colonel's pretty fast, right? I'm sure he won't die from internal bleeding or something."

Hawkeye stood up. "I think, I'll go check."

Havoc gave a sigh of relief, better her than him.

Needless to say Ed and Roy's battle was cut short, by some bullets. Which was actually quite good since, the office was a disaster.

Hawkeye gave them the look and Roy gulped. He was quite well acquainted with the look. Not out of choice, mind you.

Ed on the other hand, this was his first encounter with the look. An encounter he could had lived without, really.

Hawkeye rubbed her forehead. "Ok, who started it?"

Ed pointed to Roy as Roy pointed to Ed and tried to look innocent.

Hawkeye wasn't amused. "Sir?"

"Don't look at me I was doing paperwor-"

Ed snorted.

"Before Fullmetal interrupted me," Roy finished.

Hawkeye gave him a disbelieving look. "I was!" Roy insisted, "just asked Fullmetal."

Ed glared.

Riza frowned. "You know very well Sir that Edward-kun can't talk."

Ed grinned at Roy, obviously basking in winning the fight. For once.

Roy eyed Fullmetal. He might have won the battle but he hadn't won the war. Fullmetal was definitely going to a bunch of places that were like goat back washes for his next missions. For at least the next five months.

It was Al in the end that decided that he and Ed should go home. Al claimed it was so his brother could get some bed rest. Doctor's orders and everything.

Roy knew it was so that the office would still be standing. Al knew very well that Roy could very easily get under Ed's skin. Ed was quick to anger especially with Roy in the room. Even through they were in a relationship.

Al sometimes wondered about the relationship part too. Some days it just seemed that they weren't in a relationship at all.

According to Al, Ed was recovering smoothly. Even though his brother had caught a cold, he was still on the road of recovery. However asking Ed would get you a different story.

Ever since Ed had gotten the cold he had been down right miserable. Even Al couldn't cheer him up. Not that Al hadn't tried because boy had he tried.

A letter from Winry arrived the next day asking for a visit. Well more like demanding but that wasn't the point.

Ed was in no shape to go traveling anywhere really. Still Ed knew Al wanted to go.

"You should go Al," Ed said looking up at the ceiling.

"Niisan! I can't leave you here all by yourself, your sick," Al explained stumbling over the words slightly.

Ed looked over at Al, "I'm not that sick Al, I'll be fine."

Al looked at Ed unsure. "I don't know Niisan…"

"How about if I stayed with someone while you're gone. Would that make you feel better?" Ed asked.

Al gave a swift nod that made the armor clattered.

"Hmm…now the question is with who?"

"Why don't you stay with the Colonel?" Al suggested.

Ed shot his brother a glare. "No."

"Niisan, why not?" Al asked.

"I don't want to," Ed replied stubbornly.

"You don't want to?"

Ed gave a nod. "That's right I don't want to stay with that smug bastard."

"Niisan!" Al said sounding horrified. "You're going out with the Colonel. In a relationship you're supposed to cherish each other."

Ed snorted at his brother comment. Honestly what planet was his brother on? Cherishing each other? Maybe the day pigs fly.

Needless to say Al found out that Ed had a key to the Colonel's apartment and walked over to the Colonel's apartment with Ed in tow.

Ed followed his brother in the apartment, not bothering with fighting. Since he was sick the will wasn't there and besides Al was stronger and had more stamina.

Before Al could tell him, Ed trudged to Roy's bedroom and threw himself on the bed.

Al gave by a few minutes later to tuck the covers around his older brother but Ed who was half-asleep didn't even put up the stuggle. When Al said goodbye, Ed was already fast asleep.

Ed's eyes gradually opened as he tries to grasp his surroundings. According to the clock on the far wall it was well past midnight. Almost one o'clock in fact.

The second thing Ed noticed was the patch of skin right in front of him. Which was most likely attached to a body and Ed had a hunch who it might be.

It wasn't a hard guess really. After all, Ed was at the Colonel's apartment who else could it be?

Ed shifted slightly almost tested Roy's grip on his waist. He had told Roy he had despised cuddling or anything closed to it. The opposite was quite true actually but Ed had no intention of telling Mustang that.

Unless he already knew. Which Ed hoped he didn't. He would never be able to live it down. Much like when he recovered from the surgery. Nobody, especially anyone in the unit was ever going to let him live it down. It was going to be the pit of every joke, like his height was.

Totally not fair.

Ed glared at Mustang from over the sheet of papers he was writing on. The man had been harassing him all morning and Ed was ready to just throw the pile of papers at him.

Maybe if he was lucky Mustang might get some papercuts. It would be worth it even if he got singe.

He glanced over at Roy who was still smirking.

Two more days and he could yell at Mustang. Ed planned on doing a lot of screaming.


End file.
